Skin That Sparkles Like Snow
by ZumbaKlaineLVR
Summary: When Raven was born, they were told to take care of her, and treat her as if she was one of their own. Little did they know, she actually was.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A cry pierced the night in the little town of Flushing, Michigan; as a new baby was born. Everyone was crying, and laughing each in turn holding the baby still covered in the new born goo. A home nurse went up to the little baby taking her from the mother and began with clean cloths to clean the little girl up.

"Oh, Michelle, we made such a beautiful little girl!" the only man in the room said. The mother, Michelle, smiled and nodded, before she closed her eyes. The monitor on that the nurses had brought into their home, began beeping loudly in panic. "What's happening?" The two nurses began to rush to Michelle's side in a frenzy.

"Grab the paddles!" One said, as the one spoken to ran to grab the paddles. They started preparing her for a jump start, but before they could even get a chance. She was gone.

"Why didn't you save her?" The man asked hysterical. The nurses looked at him glumly.

"There's nothing we could do sir." The one who had prepped her said. The other one stood there awkwardly holding the paddles. "We're sorry." They both bowed their heads respectfully, and walked out of the room to help the other nurse clean the new born up. The man walked up to his wife, and held her hand within his, as tears began pouring down his face.

"I'll be with you soon Michelle." he said once the tears had finally ceased. he grabbed some of the tissue from the bedside table to wipe off his tears. After disposing of the tissue, he reached into bedside table drawer, and pulled out the lighter he kept in there for when he planned special romantic evenings. He also grabbed a pencil and some paper and wrote a note and placed it onto Michelle's body. Without a second thought, he flicked on the lighter and held it to his clothes. he let the tears be the only thing he did as his body burned.

The nurses rushed into the room, after they smelled the bizarre smoke. Their eyes widening in terror. He looked back at them, his red eyes blazed in anger, as he realised they were going to save him. They ran out the door to find the fire extinguisher. He growled, and used the last of his power to send the note to the outside of the door, while locking and closing it. The flames started jumping around him. and onto his wife, and the bed and hard wood floor. He heard the nurses pounding on the door for him to open up. But he just laughed.

One of them picked up his note, and read it to the others:

"To Whom it may concern,

Take care of my daughter, Raven Anna Marie. Give her to someone who can take care of her, and treat her as their own. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I cannot stand to live, while my wife is dead. Thank you for doing all you could. You may want to call the fire department, for soon the house will be gone. Hurry!

Sincerely,

Thomas Parker"

The nurses quickly followed the notes instructions and ran down the stairs and out of the house. Once grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed 911. They looked at the bundle in their arms. The little girl looked up at them with innocent topaz eyes. She had some black hair already growing on her head. Raven reached up with her little hand, that was balled up into a fist, and smiled her toothless grin. "Raven..." the nurse holding her spoke breathlessly. The baby smiled wider and you could see the delight in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll find you a wonderful home."


	2. Chapter One

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading the prologue! I had to re-write my first chapter. I plan to include the Cullens and Hales eventually. Originally this wasn't going to be a Twilight story...but because FanFiction won't let me write anything original, I had to make it Twilight. I also from this point on planning on having it in Raven's POV. ^-^ Enjoy the First Chapter!!**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One**

I was quiet as the nurse held me in her arms. I felt as if she wouldn't understand a new born already understanding what everyone was saying, and be able to talk back. The Nurse seemed nice enough, and I knew my parents were now gone. The only thing I couldn't understand, was the smells all around me. I could smell the burning flesh of my parents, and the wood as it furthered along the burning. I could also smell different flowers all around me, mixed with other heavenly smells. One was really close to me, and I could hear a rushed flowing sound coming from somewhere nearby. That alone made my mouth fill with a liquid substance. I looked up at the nurse that was holding me. Her name-tag that was opposite where my head lay, said 'Charlotte'.

"Excuse me. ma'am." A male voice of a firefighter said. My head turned in his direction. His looks weren't important, and another smell hit me, it wasn't sweet, or flowery; or even delicious for that matter. It smelled bitter, and burnt, and of old moldy cheese (and not the french kind that people tend to like). I looked into his eyes, he was looking down at me, with a hateful expression, as if I was the one that pulled him out of bed, at such a late hour.

"Yes?" Charlotte replied, which caused the firefighter to look up, almost startled. Charlotte seemed to be relaxed, although I could tell her heartbeat sped up when she looked into the man's eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your child shouldn't be around the smoke. Especially this young." He was looking right at me. I glared at him, knowing that it wasn't because I was a new born that he wanted me out of here, I could tell by the way that he scrunched up his nose – he didn't like my smell either. He knew what I was. I tried to growl a low warning to the strange man, but it came out as garble as some of the liquid that had seemed to fill up my mouth, began to pour out of my mouth in baby bubbles.

"I completely understand, Markus." Charlotte nodded in a daze, and carried me away from my home. I squirmed to tell her that I didn't want to leave. She looked down at me in confusion. "What's wrong Raven?" I let out a grunt of frustration. I looked back at my house, which was half way to the ground now. Then I looked up at Charlotte's eyes. She looked on the verge of crying. She knew I understood what was going on. "Don't worry, baby. I'll protect you." With that she took me to her home. It was only a half a mile away from where the fire was, so I knew that her home wouldn't be scorched or damaged by the fire...and yet, I wished it had been.

**Thank you Kakabel, and A Kiss Before Dying, for being my first two readers!!! Review if you want to, This was just a filler chapter. I haven't decided what's going to happen in the next chapter yet. But I believe Raven will be a bit more like Renesmee, in the sense that she quickly ages (So yes Charlotte will know she's half vamp, or at least she'll find out in the next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 3

Charlotte set me down on her soft brown leather couch, that seemed to be bought only a few days ago. One of the scents that had filled the air outside my burning home, was practically coating every inch of the room I was in. I couldn't put my name on the smell, but I could feel my stomach begin to growl with hunger. I was shocked by the noise, and felt my eyes begin to leak the same liquid that was in my mouth. Charlotte's eyes grew bigger, as my screams filled her house. She picked me back up, and the smell became stronger. I could see her neck pulsing with her every heartbeat. Charlotte put me over her shoulder, and closer to her neck. I looked in the mirror in the hallway, and seen that my eyes had changed color. They were now the color of onyx. I looked back at Charlotte's neck, and bit down hard. She gasped in pain. I continued to drink the sweet red liquid, and slowly felt my hunger ebb away. I licked wear I had bit down on, and soon Charlotte fell to the ground. I crawled out of her weak grasp, and felt her wrist. She still had a pulse. I wrinkled my brow, and huffed in frustration, and crawled away from her, almost lifeless body. All of a sudden, her body started to compulse and twitch as if she was going into shock. Her cry pierced the night, and she started shouting things like 'help!' and 'stop the burning!'. I looked at her with confusion written all over my face. There was no way I could help her. I didn't know what I could do. I reached up on the leather couch, and fell asleep in an instant.

**Three Days Later...**

Charlotte had finally stopped doing whatever she was doing. Her heart rate was speeding up, and her breathing was really quick. I got up from the couch, and walked over to the mirror. I had grew about a foot. I rolled my eyes, and walked into the kitchen, where I had put a freshly killed deer on the table. It wasn't bleeding yet, so once Charlotte wakes up she can eat. I had recently looked around her house, and found a computer. I had looked up why I was craving blood ever since my birth. Of course most of the results I had come up with, were just myths and legends. But there was a Cherokee legends and a few other countries had some assumptions. But the one word that stuck out like a sore thumb: **Vampire**. But the weird thing about it, was that I was different from a Vampire. I still had a heart beat, and my skin was slightly warm, but not as normal as a human's, which was 98.6 degrees. I also didn't need to feed as often, about once a week, along with human food was good. I read somewhere that because I bit Charlotte, that she would turn into a Vampire as well, only she would be a full vampire. Her heartbeat sounded like it was going to pop out of her chest at any minute. I looked back out into the living room, when it finally stopped. There was no screaming, no heartbeat, and definitely no breathing. Charlotte's eyes popped open and she took in a huge breath. She looked around wildly.

"Raven?" I smiled, and walked over to her. Her eyes seemed to get bigger. "What happened to you? How long have I been out?"

"Only three days, Charlotte." I swear I thought that her eyes couldn't get any bigger, and yet they did.

"But....but...you've gotten so big! and you're talking! What's going on?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I know. I'm only three days old." Her gasp came to no surprise to me, but I continued on as if she hadn't. "You see I'm a half vampire." I knew that if Charlotte could have fainted she would have.

"So...you're a vampire. Which means I'm a vampire...how is this possible? I watched you be born. In FACT! I was the one who brought you from your mother's uterus (**A/N sorry if that was too graphic for anyone...I couldn't think of another way to put it**)!"

"Well, you're right there. I was 'born'," I put up my hands and did quotation marks at the word born. "But you see, one of my parents was a vampire, probably more likely my father. My mother was a mortal, and so when they were messing around one night, they had produced me. Because I'm half vampire, when I bit you, you became a vampire as well." I was getting very impatient with Charlotte at this point, and I knew she needed to feed soon. "Come on. I've got a deer on the kitchen table for you." Charlotte looked at me incredulously, but she touched her throat as the burning was finally beginning to bother her. I led her to the kitchen, and once she got within the archway, the smell hit her like a ton of bricks, and her feral instincts kicked in. She crouched low, and attacked the already dead deer. She ripped the flesh that seemed to be in the way, and soon the table gave out with the weight, causing some of the splinters and table pieces to mix with flesh and fur. I tried to hold back my disgust at such an animalistic behavior. When she was finished she turned to me with still red eyes, but they seemed lighter, and more friendly.

"I'm still kinda thirsty." She said licking her lips of the remaining blood.

**A/N Hey guys! Glad to see I got more reviewers and alerters!!! Thank you soooo much! I'm guessing people probably saw the whole Raven biting Charlotte thing. I wasn't planning on doing it, but Raven was only a baby...she didn't know what she was doing. ^-^ Yes she is a lot like Renesmee, and I do have a power idea for Raven. By the way, this is before Twilight's beginning time in the book/movie. So Jasper is still with Maria, Alice may or may not have been turned yet. Rosalie and Emmett already joined the family, and Edward is just returning form his rebellion stage. So you can rest assured that they will meet soon. She is going to meet Jasper soon. I hope you guys like the story so far! Sorry I left off where I did.**


End file.
